


That Feeling

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Mikleo/Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: The feeling Mikleo has after becoming a Sub Lord.





	That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Dreamwidth on March 13, 2017.

“Maybe we have a fighting chance against the Lord of Calamity after all!” Sorey cheered excitedly, the adrenaline of the fight still flowing through him as the newly obtained Armatus wore off.

Mikleo appeared next to Alisha and Lailah, his body thrumming with its own power, the blood in his veins pulling and tugging at him to move – to release it. And yet he did not, he could not.

Not in front of everyone… not in front of Sorey...

Mikleo crossed his arms to collar the itch as Sorey cheerfully chatted with Alisha. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Mikleo spoke, barrely standing still himself, hoping his words did not betray the caged feeling flowing through him at that moment.

In was more than he had expected, stronger, harder to resist. An ache settled into his bones, the pressure building. Mikleo found himself tapping his foot, to release something, anything of the built up power that was tightly coiling inside of himself after having awakened the Armatus.

A quick glance from Lailah had Mikleo clearing his throat, a light flush appearing on his cheeks, his foot stopping its motion. It’s not like Lailah would not know what was going on inside of himself. In a sense, he was connected to her as well.

Lailah smiled and nodded, “You still have a long way to go.”

She ran her hand down her billowing sleeves to straighten out the fabric, before mumbling for Mikleo to hear, “both of you do.”

Sorey agreed, his words of happiness dying off as he scratched the back of his neck, “You’re right.” The Shepard’s eyes glanced over to Mikleo.

Mikleo could do nothing against the green gaze that all but pinned him to his spot. The thrum of power surged even stronger, tugging at him to return to his newly acquired vessel, making his heart beat heavily in his chest. It was almost hard for him to breath and yet he still found himself perfectly fine, Sorey turning his attention to Lailah.

“Sorry, I got carried away there,” he cleared his throat and sheathed his blade. He tossed Mikleo another sideways glance, which did not fail to send a surge of electricity through Mikleo’s spine. “We ready to head out?”

Lailah nodded and disappeared, returning to Sorey.

Mikleo’s heart pounded, before he nodded as well, blinking out and returning to his new vessel.

Sorey clutched his chest, his mouth having suddenly gone dry, before he shivered the feeling away and turned to Alisha with a smile. “Ready?”


End file.
